


Bad Fucking News

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr request, modern day AU, pretty short, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Can I request Ramsay x Reader based on this peace of amazingness: Person A: I guess you could say I’ve … fallen for you *winks* Person B: You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs how are you even alive-? Pretty please!





	Bad Fucking News

Ramsay Bolton was running as fast as he could. His hoodie caught wind behind him and created a sort of cape effect. He pushed past a couple, separating them from their embrace. His feet carried him up the stairs while he heard his name being shouted after him.

“Get back here! Fucking bastard!” three older boys chased Ramsay down the hallway. Their feet flew and their jock jackets made them look like a pack of wolves hunting down their prey. 

Ramsay continued down the hallway and turned sharply towards another staircase. They weren’t in his sight, so he slowed his way down the stairs. He heard footsteps above him. 

“He’s right there!” one of them shouted. Ramsay took off again with the pack of wolves in pursuit. 

Ramsay wasn’t a very good runner. He was much better with his fists and words, but he was smart. There was no way he could take three senior jocks. So he kept running until he found himself in the main lobby of the North Wall High School. 

He saw you at the bottom of the stairs, talking to friends of yours. You giggled when one of them showed you a vine on their phone. Ramsay bit his lip and wondered if all of this running was worth it for a moment. You laughed louder, lighting up your entire face. Ramsay decided. You were definitely worth it.

“Bolton!” the Alpha jock yelled out. Ramsay flinched and tripped over his own feet. It sent him falling down the stairs. His body tumbling and turning down each step. He landed on his ass right in front of you. Ramsay’s nose stung and his back hurt, but he stood up in front of you. He straightened himself out.

“I guess you could say,” Ramsay winked. “I’ve fallen for you.” 

“You literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs. How are you even alive?” you retorted. Before Ramsay could respond, two of the three seniors grabbed him from behind. Putting his arms behind his back and holding his head to face the Alpha jock. 

“You and me,” he said. “We need to talk.” His chest puffed out.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Ramsay gave him a smug smile. “I’m afraid I’m not into men.” The Alpha jock punched him in the nose.

“Alpha!” you yelled. “What are you doing?!”  
“I don’t like the way this guy talks about my little sister,” Alpha explained. He pushed Ramsay’s chest. Ramsay looked over to you. 

“I don’t think your older brother likes me,” Ramsay smiled. 

“Ramsay, please don’t,” you turned back to your alpha-jock-brother named Alpha who definitely looked like an alpha wolf able to take down Ramsay by himself. “I told you to stay out of my life.”

“And I told you that he’s bad fucking news,” Alpha pointed at Ramsay who nodded with a smirk.

“He’s right. I’m very bad news,” Ramsay commented. Alpha narrowed his eyes at him. “Sorry, you were saying.”

Alpha rolled his eyes. “Do you know what this guy wants to do to you? It’s disgusting.” You crossed your arms and looked at your older brother. He may have messed with you when you were younger. He may be overprotective of you now, but you had enough.

“I said,” you pushed his chest. “Stay out of my life.”

“He’s a piece of shit.”

“What if I like pieces of shit?” you raised your eyebrow. 

“What you think you can fix him or some shit?” Alpha argued with you. Ramsay snorted. Alpha narrowed his eyes again. “This guy doesn’t respect anything. He answers to no one. All he does is take. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t graduate school at all and just went straight to jail.”

“Let him go,” you turned to your brother’s friends. They looked to Alpha. 

“Don’t fucking listen to Delta,” he shouted at them. You whipped out your phone and showed each of them screenshots you took. 

“Let him go and I won’t send these receipts to both of your girlfriends. I’m sure they would love to see who you’re flirting with on twitter,” you said. Alpha’s friends let Ramsay go and backed away,

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Alpha looked at his friends. Ramsay waltzed over to your side. He kissed your cheek.

“Thank you,” he said into your ear. You held your glare at your brother.

“Stay out of my business and I’ll stay out of yours,” you warned before turning away with Ramsay. Ramsay put his arm over your shoulders. “What did my brother mean when he said ‘Do you know what this guy wants to do to you’?”

Ramsay chuckled and spoke in your ear. “Real men do nasty things to pretty girls.”


End file.
